Hatsune Miku Project Diva
This page gives brief information on the series Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA, they are rhythm games that utilize Crypton's popular Vocaloid Miku Hatsune. The many outfits, known as modules, are popular with MMD fans who like to attempt recreations by either creating, editing or ripping models. Hatsune Miku Project Diva Hatsune Miku Project Diva (初音ミク -Project DIVA-) is a rhythm game created by Sega and Crypton Future Media for the Playstation Portable. The game, released on July 2, 2009, achieved popularity and spawned a sequel, Hatsune Miku Project Diva 2nd, and a Playstation 3 extension, Hatsune Miku Project Diva - Dreamy Theater. The gameplay mechanics involve pressing the displayed buttons in tune with the music. Depending on how off the timing is, the button cues elicit responses such as "Cool" for a perfect hit and "Worst" for a total miss. The game scores the player on accuracy, ranging from "Perfect" to "Mistake." Features Project Diva features many popular songs by Miku as well as original tracks for the game such as Secret Garden. Players are also able to unlock "modules," costumes, for Miku as well as Vocaloid and fanmades characters like Rin and Len Kagamine, Meiko, Kaito, Luka Megurine, Meiko Sakine, Haku Yowane, and Neru Akita. One of the game's famous aspects is its Edit Mode, where players can upload their favorite song and make a video with customized gameplay. In MikuMikuDance Some MMD users have made replicas of stages seen in the game, such as the piano stage from Marginal and the stage from World is Mine. Others, including editors, have attempted to make models based on the costumes seen in-game, most notably the Swimwear modules. The creator Mamama bases his models on the game's character styles. External Links and References * Official Site (JP) * Channel Promotion * Project Diva Wiki (JP) * Project Diva Wiki (EN) * Vocaloid Wiki Hatsune Miku Project Diva 2nd Hatsune Miku Project Diva 2nd (初音ミク -Project DIVA- 2nd) is the sequel to Hatsune Miku Project Diva by Sega and Crypton Future Media. Like its predecessor, the gameplay is rhythm-based and players must press the button in tune to the music. The game was released on July 29, 2010. Crypton's other Vocaloids, including Meiko, Kaito, Rin and Len Kagamine, and Luka Megurine, are given more attention in this game, especially with some of their more notable songs. All characters in the game have a "happiness level," which increases the more they are used in songs, or decreases the longer they go unused, denoted by their mood. Features The gameplay has been modified to include the D-pad (directional arrows) and the hold-release feature for the regular buttons. A new difficulty level also has been added- Extreme. Edit mode also returns along with a new duet mode for particular songs such as the famous Magnet. The game makes use of DLC- downloadable content through the PSP Network store in order to get goodies and additional costumes. In MikuMikuDance Like its predecessor, many MMD users attempted to create models based on the new outfits and DLC costumes available in the game. ColorfulxMelody, Romeo and Cinderella, and the new bikini modules are some of the more popular outfits to model. Some people occasionally rip models from the game and convert them to .PMD format. Depending on possible legal issues with SEGA, editing and redistributing the rips are currently questionable. External Links and References * Official Site * Official Channel for SEGA Japan * PD2nd Trailer * Project Wiki (JP) * Project Diva Wiki (EN) * Vocaloid Wikia article Hatsune Miku Project Diva - Dreamy Theater Hatsune Miku Project Diva- Dreamy Theater is an add-on to Hatsune Miku Project Diva produced by Sega and Crypton Future Media for the Playstation 3. It was released on July 24, 2010, and is sold on Japanese Playstation Store for 3000JPY (estimated 39USD / 30EUR). Players can connect to the game with their Playstation Portable and be able to transfer save data into the game. Features The gameplay remains unchanged but the video graphics in Dreamy Theater are enhanced into high definition on the Playstation. To use the software, players connect their PSP with a USB cable into the PS3. Its three-dimensional models are identical to the ones seen in Project Diva Arcade. A sequel, Dreamy Theater 2nd, has been released and is compatible with Project Diva 2nd. This time, it features support for 3D televisions and is sold for 3,900JPY (estimated 51USD / 39EUR). Game Rips Like Polygon Love 2, users on DeviantART began to rip models from Dreamy Theater and rigged them in MMD. The exact Terms of Use, though, is unknown. Since Sega is largely responsible for developing the game, there are some questions as to whether ripping and converting the models into PMD is even legal at all. For this reason, the first and largest MMD-based group on DeviantART has banned Dreamy Theater model rips as well as other converted, ripped video game models. External Links and References * Official Site (JP) * Announcement on Moetron * Dreamy Theater 2nd on DefaultPrime * Project Diva Wiki (JP) * Project Diva Wiki (EN) * Blog concerning Game Rips at MMD-Madness on DeviantART Category:Articles